Cravings
by DreamQueen09
Summary: Freddy has never been one to fall in love with anyone...that is until he encounters Kyra. She is everything he needs...but will he admit it?  Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please don't flame me. Although I do accept constructive criticism and of course any positive reviews lol.** **It will contain sexual content between Freddy and Kyra, so if you're not into the whole Freddy romance scenario then I suggest you don't read this story. Or if you do read the story and you disagree with it, then please don't flame me, because it is a waste of time**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Freddy or any of the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. I do own my character Kyra.**

Kyra sat in her room, thinking about the dream that she had the night before. _'It seemed so…so real!' _she thought to herself. She could remember each scene in the dream vividly. The way he had kissed her, the way he had touched her…it sent a shiver down her spine just thinking about it. Sure it would have been ok if the content of the dream had just been a one off thing…but it wasn't. Ever since Kyra saw Freddy vs. Jason four years ago, the burnt man in the red and green striped sweater and dirty brown fedora came to visit her dreams at least once every week. What Kyra didn't understand was why she dreamt these dreams. Up until the age of 14, she had always been terrified of any kind of horror movie. But after facing her fears and deciding to see Freddy vs. Jason Kyra gained a newfound appreciation for them. After seeing it for the first time, Kyra never looked at Freddy in "that" way…but when she went to bed back in 2003 after watching it…there he was. But she didn't fear him, and he didn't hurt her. Their bodies met and the dream progressed from there. That was in 2003, it was now 2007 and Kyra was 18 years old. She was tall with a porcelain skin tone, bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair.

'_It's been so long since my first dream with him!' _thought Kyra_. 'I can't believe that I've actually fallen for him…Freddy isn't even real, but yet he satisfies me and I crave the night just to be with him."_

She shook her head as if she were trying to shake the thoughts from her mind. She couldn't believe that a goody two-shoes like herself had fallen for one of the masters of horror. The fact that her friends all thought she was a nutcase for even having those kinds of dreams didn't make things any better.

A/N: Sorry that chapter's short. Please read and review: D 


	2. Hello again

**A/N: Thankyou Darkness Takes Over and Artemis of the Shadow for your reviews. Don't worry, I intend on making the next chapters longer. **

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Freddy or the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. I do own Kyra, and her friends Melody and Tahlia. **

Kyra arrived at school that morning with a big smileon her face.

"Let me guess" her friend Melody said, "you had _another _dream about Freddy last night?"

"Yeah how'd you guess?" laughed Kyra.

"Spare me the details please," replied Melody. "I kinda got sick of hearing them after like the first five dreams."

"Oh haha very funny." Kyra said, rolling her eyes. "You're supposed to be one of my closest friends and accept me for who I am…even if I have a Freddy Krueger fetish." She laughed at her own joke.

"Well I'm sick of it. Fall in love and dream about someone who is normal and not someone who isn't even fucking real!" Melody snapped, storming off.

"Yeah well fuck you too." Kyra thought to herself. She didn't need this crap. Graduation was just around the corner and she was beginning to fall behind in her subjects. Daydreaming about Freddy in class was really starting to take its toll on her grades. Of course she never told her parents that was why her grades were slipping, it was hard trying to come up with a new excuse every time her report card got sent home. "There's just something about him…something hypnotizing almost…that makes me drawn to him." Kyra thought as she headed into her first class. 

"Why can't school be more exciting?" moaned Tahlia as Kyra took a seat next to her.

"Because they want us all to suffer that's why," joked Kyra.

"Well it sure is working." Agreed Tahlia and the two laughed.

The day went by slowly, Kyra thought it was never going to end. She was looking forward to going home and just getting away from all the hassle of school. She was over it, and she regularly referred to it as a prison sentence. She had "served" 12 years and she looked to Graduation Day as being the day that she was finally "released".

"Why is my life so boring??" she complained to Tahlia as they walked home together.

"What do you mean 'boring'?" asked Tahlia.

"I mean that nothing interesting happens to me," replied Kyra. "I wake up in the morning, go to school, come home, do homework…if I have any that is…or I go on msn and myspace. It's a cycle. I don't even go out to parties or get drunk or any of that crap. I think it's a waste of time at the moment. I've got the rest of my life to get drunk." She finally finished.

"Wow, finished with that little rant now?" teased Tahlia.

"Yeah I guess…don't even get me started on Melody." Kyra said.

"Yeah…I heard about that." Tahlia quietly murmured.

"She told you?!" exclaimed Kyra, "God that cow couldn't keep her mouth shut even if she tried!"

"She kinda just asked me if I was sick of the whole Freddy thing." Tahlia said.

"Oh really? And what did you say?" Kyra was fuming mad by now, she regretted telling Melody _anything_ about her dreams.

"I said that I honestly didn't care if you had a crush on Freddy and had _those _kinds of dreams about him." Tahlia stated, "at the end of the day, it's your life and to each their own. No matter what I say, you're still going to like Freddy. Am I right?" she finished.

"Um….yes." Kyra said, blushing slightly. "I think Melody is just jealous that she doesn't get any in her dreams." She laughed.

Tahlia let out a slight chuckle "whatever you do, don't let her find out you've said that."

"Ha believe me I won't. Besides Freddy is all mine," grinned Kyra.

**A/N: End of chapter two. Yes I know Freddy didn't actually appear in this chapter he was just mentioned, but never fear, because he will be showing up in Chapter 3. **

**Please read and review :D**


	3. Love in the boiler room

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Freddy or any of the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. **

Kyra was exhausted by the time she went to bed that night. Four hours of homework wasn't exactly fun. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Moments later she awoke to find herself in a boiler room. Immediately Kyra knew that this was going to be a _very_ good dream.

"Freddy!" she called out, "I'm here!"

A few minutes passed…he didn't appear. Kyra wasn't too concerned, so she didn't call for him again. Besides, she didn't want to come off as sounding too desperate. With a sigh, Kyra turned around and came face to face with her lover.

"Hey!" she cried and gave him a bear hug. "Thought you weren't going to show."

Freddy didn't say anything. He loved the way Kyra was always so happy to see him. Compared to Loretta, who would always yell profanities at him whenever he arrived home late, Kyra always treated him with kindness. Though it was hard for him to admit that he had fallen for her…_"I'm a dream demon for fuck's sakes!" _he thought. _"I'm not supposed to have feelings for a beautiful girl like her…my job is to kill and slaughter them…and yet I have no urge to hurt Kyra whatsoever."_

Kyra released her hug and looked up at Freddy"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked.

Freddy snapped out of thought. "Huh? What? Oh…nothing, don't worry about it." He said.

Kyra shrugged her shoulders. "Ok then." She grinned.

Freddy picked her up and carried her to a bench that had some old tools on it.

"Uh…what are you going to do with the tools?" Kyra asked with a hint of panic in her voice. _'Oh no..maybe tonight is the night he's going to kill me. I knew it was too good to be true.'_ She thought.

"You'll find out in a minute." Replied Freddy. Trying to support Kyra comfortably with one arm and trying to move the tools off the bench was a difficult task, but he managed to do it. He sat Kyra on the bench and kissed her lips gently.

"Ooh nice plan." Smile Kyra. "We've never "done it" this way before. Normally we're in bed or.."

Freddy cut her off by kissing her again, this time slipping his tongue carefully into her mouth. Kyra returned the favour, and moved her hands underneath his red and green striped sweater and stroked his back. She carefully and ever so gently tickled his back with her nails; this sent a shiver down Freddy's spine.

"_Oh God!"_ he thought, _'She gets more better each time.'_

"Go on." Kyra said, "remove my pyjama top." She had such a seductive way of saying it, that Freddy couldn't resist.

With his left hand (the hand that didn't have the glove on it) he undid the first button. She grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I meant using your glove to remove my top…it's a lot more sexier don't you think?" she kissed his fingertip softly.

Freddy smiled, he liked a girl who knew how to have fun. He used a single blade on his glove to cut the buttons off, he did it slowly and before he knew it, her chest was there for him to see. Kyra unzipped Freddy's pants and let them fall to the ground. She gasped. _'It's so…big!'_ she thought. In all the years, that she'd known Freddy and slept with him, Kyra had never really seen his manhood in the flesh. _'Boy, am I glad I got to finally see it!' _she thought happily.

She wrapped her legs around him and with one big thrust; Freddy was inside her. She caressed his neck, the burns didn't scare her nor did they turn her off in anyway. Infact, she felt sorry for him having to put up with them…along with the scars. She remembered back to the beginning of last year when she was at a pool party and had stayed out in the blazing sun for the whole day. Of course, she was foolish enough not to wear any sunscreen so as a result; she suffered extremely painful 1st degree burns. She was in AGONY for at least three weeks, she recovered but she avoided the sun for a while after that. _'But Freddy has had to live with the pain for at least 20 years.' _Kyra thought to herself. She kissed his neck in an attempt to sooth them.

Freddy ran his free hand down her back._ 'Her skin is so soft and pure._' He thought to himself._ 'Out of all the guys out there, why would she want someone as ugly and evil as me?' _

"I want you even harder in me." Kyra whispered in his ear.

This came as a surprise to Freddy. "Won't I hurt you?" he asked as he looked into those gorgeous blue eyes of hers.

"No." came her abrupt answer. "I want you bad!" She kissed him.

Freddy thrusted into her harder this time, and Kyra moaned with satisfaction. This sent electricity running down Freddy's spine. The moaning turned him on even more, and with the heat from the boiler room causing Kyra to sweat even more than she was, Freddy climaxed. Seconds later and Kyra did too, yelling out his name when she did.

The two stopped and looked at each other panting. Freddy wiped the sweat from Kyra's face and kissed her once more.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wake up now." He said. "See you again soon." And with that Kyra woke up in her bed with a jolt, sweat running down her face.

'_What a fantastic dream!' _she thought to herself.

**A/N: End of chapter three! Please read and review. : D**


	4. School Daze

**Disclaimer:****See other chapters.**

A/N: Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed! I seriously didn't think that my story would receive so many positive reviews. You guys rock!

**The reason why I haven't updated in awhile is because I've had writer's block. Yeah I know what you're probably thinking…I've only written three chapters so how could I possibly have writer's block lol. Well I did, and now I've finally overcome it, so it's on with the story.**

Kyra didn't rush out of bed that morning. She just lay there reminiscing the dream in her head over and over again. It drove her insane the fact that Freddy wasn't real, she wanted him so badly it hurt. After about ten minutes, Kyra's thoughts were interrupted when her mum burst in the room (she never bothered knocking).

"Kyra get up please! You're going to be late for school!" she exclaimed.

'_Oh boo hoo' _Kyra thought. _'Like I really care?'_

Begrudgingly, she got out of bed and headed towards the shower at a zombie-like pace. After she was done, she slipped into light pink three-quarter pants and a simple white T-shirt. She didn't give a damn about how she looked for school. Kyra saved her nice clothes for the weekend or formal occasions. As she was putting on her pink gemstone necklace and watch, she glanced at the time: _8:45 _it read.

"I have to be at school in fifteen minutes, otherwise I'm gonna be late." She murmured to herself. "S'pose I'd better ask Dad for a ride to school."

Hurrying downstairs, she noticed that her mother had already left for work. Her father on the other hand, was in the kitchen, putting what looked like important documents into his briefcase.

"Hey am I able to get a lift to school Dad…please?" Kyra asked.

Her dad glanced up after closing his briefcase. "I'm assuming you've missed the bus again." He gently laughed.

"Well I kinda slept in..and um..yeah." Kyra grinned.

"Alright. Get in the car if you're ready to go and I'll be there in a sec." He said.

"Kyra! You're late! Where have you been?" Ms. Jenkins cried as Kyra ran into class half an hour later.

"Slept in." was her blunt reply. Ms. Jenkins was Kyra's science teacher and she absolutely hated her. As immature as it sounded; Kyra always thought that Ms. Jenkins constantly picked on her and favoured the so-called 'popular' kids.

"Well that's not good enough. You've missed out on half the lesson's work already! You'll have to sit with someone so you can catch up on the notes."

Kyra glanced around the class and saw that the only empty seat available…was next to Melody.

'_You've got to be fucking kidding me."_ She thought.

Kyra reluctantly went and sat next to Melody.

'_Maybe she won't be such a bitch today.'_ Kyra thought to herself.

Melody looked at Kyra with a 'know it all' smirk on her face.

"Bet I can guess why you slept in." she whispered. "What are you? His whore or something?" she tried to stifle a laugh.

That was the last straw for Kyra.

"That's it!" she cried standing up abruptly out of her chair. She turned to face Melody and pointed her finger at her. "You are _the _BIGGEST bitch I have ever met! I thought we were best friends, but I guess fucking not! Leave me alone!" and with that stormed out of class.

Kyra refused to attend the rest of her classes that day. S'pose you could say that she wagged and walked home (keeping in mind that she lived about 45 minutes away from the school). When she got home she was still fuming mad.

"Melody is just fucking jealous!" she said to herself whilst dropping her schoolbag in her room. "Oh boy, wouldn't I give just to have Freddy visit her dreams and scare the shit out of her."

Unfortunately, there was a small chance of that ever happening.

"But if he were real" Kyra said, "I'd give her a nightmare to remember."

A/N: Okies, end of chapter 4! I'm sorry if this chapter seemed boring to some people, but I wanted to give more depth to Kyra and Melody's character. Besides…who said Melody was going to survive the whole story? evil grin

**Please read and review! **


	5. Plans

**Disclaimer:**** yup you guessed it…refer to the other chapters.**

Kyra decided to skip dinner that night. Although she wasn't that tired, she changed into her PJ's and hopped into bed. _'Maybe I'll read a book for awhile'_ she thought, _'just until I feel sleepy.'_ So she did. Twenty minutes later she was out like a light. Books were always the best way to make one drowsy.

She soon awoke to find herself in the boiler room…yet again. _'I'm so not in the mood tonight.'_ Kyra thought. She reluctantly walked around in a poor attempt to find Freddy. Minutes later, she heard screeching, Freddy's blades running along the metal bar of the railings were enough to make her yell "Shut the hell up!"

From where he was standing, Freddy could clearly see Kyra, but she had not yet noticed him. He jumped down from where he was standing and landing right in front of her, making her shriek in fright. "What the fuck's wrong with you?" asked Freddy.

"Don't worry about it." Answered Kyra. "Go away and let me dream in peace tonight. I don't want sex, kissing, absolutely nothing." She started to walk off.

Freddy smirked. _'Does she really think I can't get laid from some other girl? She's not the only one who adores me.' _He thought.** (A/N: Later chapters will explain this...Freddy's not so faithful is he? lol)**

"Ouch Kyra, you hurt my feelings so bad. I'm gonna cry." He sarcastically remarked, pretending to wipe tears away from his eyes.

Kyra turned back to see the mocking gesture, he was such a prick at times, and although Freddy's sarcasm usually humoured her; tonight was not the case.

"You wanna know something?" she asked, without waiting for a response from Freddy she continued. "I have been having a fight with my so-called 'best friend' for a few days. And you wanna know why we're fighting?"

Freddy shrugged. "Yeah ok, why?"

"She disagrees with the fact that I have 'those' dreams with you." Kyra answered. "But she's being a real conceited bitch about it, and if you were real; I'd get you to teach her a lesson."

Freddy just looked at Kyra, and after a few moments of silence from the both of them he finally spoke. "You still don't get it do you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You keep saying to me that I'm not real. Well obviously I am, otherwise you wouldn't wake up in a sweat after having 'those' dreams with me." He winked.

"Look. You are a _movie_ character. Yes I'm sure plenty of people around the world dream about you, but that's only because they've seen your _movies._ Besides, if you were real…I would have been pregnant at least once by now." Kyra explained, hesitant on the last part.

"Who's to say you haven't been pregnant before?" questioned Freddy.

"I think I would know my own body…I can't believe you wouldn't even say that!" cried Kyra.

"Whatever. Want me to sort this bitch Melody out or what?" said Freddy.

"I was getting to that!" huffed Kyra. "Yeah, I want you to visit her dream…either tonight or tomorrow night and I don't know…try and scare the shit out of her. That way she'll never bring up her stupid opinions about my dreams around me ever again."

Freddy opened his mouth to speak "You have a photo of her or something? So I know what she looks like?"

"Oh yeah because I totally just carry a photo of her to bed with me don't I. She's medium height, green eyes, blonde hair…which she dyed of course. I don't really know how to describe her, and besides you have dream powers and all that stuff, so you'll work out a way to find her I'm sure."

Freddy just nodded.

"But!" Kyra continued, "promise me that you won't kill her. As much as I really dislike her right about now, I've known her for like eight years so I'd hate for her to get hurt or for her to die. Ok? Promise me that you won't kill Melody."

"Um..yeah sure I promise." Freddy said, "I'll find a way of scaring her without hurting her."

Kyra wasn't sure whether or not to take his word for it. But she'd known him for four years so she assumed that he would keep his promise.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go now. See you later I guess, and….thanks." she said, as she began to wake up Freddy watched her slowly disappear from the boiler room.

"Naïve moron." Freddy said out loud, uncrossing his fingers from behind his back. **(A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong, but apparently if you make a promise and you cross your fingers behind your back, it doesn't count, so therefore you're technically not promising.)** "She doesn't want me to hurt her dear little friend? We'll just see about that. This is where the fun really begins!" Freddy smirked and began to laugh that evil laugh of his, which echoed throughout the boiler room.

A/N: End of chapter 5. Oh boy the next chapter is gonna be fun to write. I hate Melody's character, so I'm going to make sure Freddy really makes her pay. Lol

Please read and review! D 


	6. Realization: Death of a friend

**Disclaimer:**** see other chapters. **

School went by that day in a blur. Kyra decided not to tell Tahlia what her plan was, because for starters Tahlia would think that Kyra was losing it and secondly, her and Melody were still on speaking terms.

"I can't believe you're still speaking to her." Kyra said to Tahlia as they were walking home from school.

"I'm sorry Kyra, but you know how I am," chuckled Tahlia "I don't like taking sides and I want to stay friends with both of you."

"You're too nice that's why! teased Kyra, playing poking her friend in the side of ribs. "Well here's my house. Guess I'll see you on Monday."

"Ok Kyra. See ya later!" wave Tahlia smiling, as she headed off down the path to her own house. Kyra waved back until Tahlia turned the corner and was out of sight. She headed into her own house and collapsed onto the couch, turning the TV on.

Hours later her parents arrived home from work.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." She said greeting them at the door.

"Hey honey how was your day?" her mom asked, rushing through the door.

"Um it was ok." Kyra always wondered why her mom even asked her about her day, she didn't even seem interested as she began to prepare dinner.

Later on that night, after having a three hour phone call with Tahlia (that was going to rack up the phone bill alright), Kyra drifted off into a peaceful sleep…which for once did not include Freddy or a boiler room.

Infact she was in such a deep sleep, that she almost didn't hear her phone ring the next morning. Kyra groaned as she looked over at her alarm clock: _8:00 _it read. She half-heartedly answered it. "Hello?" she mumbled.

"Kyra it's me." came the voice on the other end.

"Oh my god…Tahlia I just spoke to you last night. You know what time it is?" Kyra protested. "Call me back later ok hun? Seeya." just as she was about to hang up, she heard crying on the other end. This prompted Kyra to wake up a little more than she already was.

"Tahlia? What's wrong?" Kyra asked, genuinely concerned.

Still sobbing Tahlia managed to utter "Melody…Melody's dead!" and she cried even harder.

At that moment Kyra felt the colour drain from her face and her stomach lurch, she felt sick. _'It couldn't be...could it?'_ she thought, immediately focusing her mind to her conversation with Freddy.

"How? How did this happen Tahlia?!" Kyra demanded to know what the heck had happened.

But Tahlia was in no condition to hold down an audible conversation.

"Igotaphonecallfromherparentsthismorningand…"

"Ok ok, slow down. I'm coming over to your house right now k? Be there in fifteen minutes." Kyra interrupted, hanging up. She got dressed in literally 30 seconds, raced down to the kitchen, scribbled what she hoped was a legible note (she had no time to make it neat) to her parents explaining her whereabouts and then ran out the door towards Tahlia's house.

Fifteen minutes later she arrived out of breath. Tahlia's parents answered the door and gave Kyra a sympathetic look.

"We're terribly sorry to hear about the news dear." Tahlia's mother said giving Kyra a hug, "if you need to talk to anyone, we're always here."

"Thanks." Kyra managed to say. Everything was just a blur to her right now; she hadn't even been really paying attention to what they had said. All that mattered was finding out how Melody died and if her suspicions were true. She bolted up the stairs to Tahlia's room **(A/N: Yes everyone in this story lives in a two storey house lol) **There she found Tahlia on her bed trying to control her crying and hiccuping at the same time.

"Awww it's ok. Come here." Kyra comforted her by giving her a hug. She hated to see Tahlia this upset. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Tahlia nodded, blowing her nose with what would have been the fiftieth tissue Kyra guessed, before she began her story.

"Well it was about 7:00 this morning," Tahlia began, "and I was awoken by my parents who were sitting on the bed. I could tell something was up, because my mom looked like she had been crying, and my dad looked as if he had just seen a ghost."

"Yup." Kyra nodded to show she was listening.

"So anyway I asked them what was wrong, and my mom hesitated at first, before continuing to tell me that Melody had….had died." Tahlia said, sniffling.

"Do they know how she died?" asked Kyra, handing Tahlia another tissue.

"Nope they don't know how she died. They got the call from Melody's parents…obviously. The police are there now investigating."

Kyra didn't even want to imagine the crime scene, if it really had been Freddy than Melody wouldn't have been a pretty sight. Just at that moment, Tahlia's mom walked in.

"Kyra sweetie, did you want to stay the night?" her mom asked. "It might be best for both of you."

Kyra nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, I'll wait another half hour incase your parents are still asleep and then I'll call to confirm the arrangements." She gave Tahlia a hug and left the room.

Throughout the day, Tahlia and Kyra (mainly Tahlia) talked about the good times they'd shared with Melody, any funny moments that may have happened. But no matter how much they tried to stay positive, Kyra still felt a huge guilt resting on her shoulders. The feeling stayed there until they fell asleep that night.

Kyra awoke to find herself not in the boiler room this time….but in an old, rundown house. She slowly got up and walked around to examine her surroundings. It didn't take her long to realize that she was in the legendary 1428 Elm Street house.

'_Perfect.' _She thought_. 'Now I can confront that bastard and see if my suspicions are true or not.' _

"Freddy where the hell are you?!" she screamed. She ran along through the house, smashing vases, and photo frames, anything she could find. She knew it would piss him off.

It wasn't too long before he appeared and grabbed her arm before she could break anything else.

"You called?" he glared into her eyes and released her arm.

"Yeah. You promised me that you wouldn't hurt Melody in any way. So would do you do? You fucking kill her!" Kyra cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh come on, you know me. Would I do that?" Freddy mocked.

Kyra just stared angrily at him. "You know you would! Why??? When you promised me you wouldn't!"

"Well technically I didn't promise…it's a long story." Freddy laughed at the confused look on her face. He was enjoying every moment of this.

"I hate you! Kyra shouted. "At least tell me how you did it….just so I have some closure." She decided.

"Why tell you…when I can show you?" Freddy grabbed her and pulled her close, ignoring her pitiful attempt to get away. And with that, the two began to disappear slowly from the house.

**A/N: End of chapter 6. I'm really sorry this chapter dragged on abit [ **

**Melody's death will be described in A LOT of detail in the next chapter. **

**If you want to…please read and review. **


	7. Flashback

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! 

Disclaimer: see other chapters.

"I don't want to see!" Kyra yelled, elbowing Freddy in the guts.

"Too late, we're already here." Freddy said, finally letting her go.

"We're in your boiler room…big woop." Kyra said waving her hands in the air, "I've seen it a bunch of times before. Y'know what? I'm leaving, I'll try and find something to wake myself up with." She went to walk off but stopped abruptly when she saw Melody run past her.

"This is my flashback to last night," explained Freddy gleefully. "Soon you will see your little friend die in a brutal manner, and there's nothing you can do. What's done is done!" he snickered.

"Wait just a darn min-" Kyra began to protest, but was cut short by the sound of screaming. She ran in the direction of the noise, and saw Melody slamming her hands on the wall, looking for a way to escape or even a door.

(A/N: Melody's conversation will be in Italic's, this is will represent the fact that she is already dead and this is indeed a flashback.)

"_What's happening?!" _shrieked Melody. _"Where am I??"_

In the distance, Kyra saw the 'flashback' Freddy appear before her.

"_Why my little piggy, I thought you'd be an expert on me and my surroundings, seeing as your friend constantly talks about it!" _ He raised his glove.

Melody dumbfounded. _"So it's true…you do know Kyra. Then that means you really are real." _It took awhile for that last part to really sink in, before Melody regain her frame of mind and take off running. As she ran past Kyra, Freddy laughed.

"Oh boy, it sure is great seeing myself kill." He said.

"Yeah I'm sure it is." Kyra muttered. She hadn't yet noticed, but tears were forming in her eyes.

"Why the fuck are you crying?" Freddy asked angrily grabbing Kyra so her gaze met his. "You wanted me to sort her out didn't you?" he shook her.

"Stop it!" Kyra replied, tears now spilling over the edge and running down her cheeks.

"Well??" Freddy pressed. "Damn you're annoying. You'll be the next to go if you're not careful."

Kyra's tears almost subsided when he said this. "You don't mean that do you?" not waiting for an answer, she continued, "I changed my mind, I don't want to see anymore."

Freddy (still gripping Kyra by the shoulders) turned her head so she had no choice but to witness what was about to happen.

"No stay! It's starting to get good!" he said.

Kyra glanced in the direction of the frightened girlcowering up against a wall.

WARNING: Melody's death scene involves blood and a lot of detail, so if you don't like that kinda stuff then skip the next few paragraphs.

"_Why are you doing this? Leave me alone you asshole!" _Melody said punching Freddy in the arm.

"_Wow, Kyra always said how weak you were… but I didn't know you were THIS weak." _He laughed, digging his glove in Melody's shoulder blade.

Her blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the boiler room. Freddy dug his blades in deep and when he finally released them, they were covered with blood and Melody was sporting quite a wound.

"_Kyra wouldn't say that…I've known her for too long."_ gasped Melody, going into shock from the excruciating pain.

Freddy licked the blood off one of his blades, whilst Melody looked in horror whilst holding onto her shoulder. Her hand was soaked in blood. _"You're disgusting."_

"_Nah not really." _Freddy smirked,_ "blood tastes the same after awhile." _

Melody tried to run away, but the sheer pain from her wound and the blood loss made it difficult. Looking behind her she noticed that Freddy was no longer there. _'Thank goodness…I've lost him.' _She thought.She turned around and bumped into Freddy, making her lose her balance and fall backwards. Freddy stood over her.

Kyra could no longer see Melody or 'flashback' Freddy, so she ran after them. It didn't take her long to find them…all she had to do was follow Melody's trail of blood. She saw Melody defenceless on the ground and Freddy standing over her.

"What did you do you sick fuck?" asked Kyra as Freddy came up behind her.

"Maybe if you shut up and watch, you'll find out," said Freddy, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"_I could kill you right now Melody. Slice my blades through your stomach and you'd be dead in a matter of seconds." _Freddy pointed out. Beneath him, Melody whimpered. _"But that would be too easy…and not fun at all." _He continued, beaming. He picked Melody up, as if she were a rag doll and tossed her through the air so she slammed into a wall, which contained a numerous number of different tools: hammer, shovel, two sets of spare bladed gloves. Melody cut her leg on the blades and she slipped slowly down the wall, bawling her eyes out by the time she reached the bottom. Freddy was loving every moment of it; he loved seeing Melody in as much pain as possible.

"Why didn't you stop there?!" Kyra exclaimed. "You'd already done enough damage."

"Because it was fun that's why," answered Freddy. "And if you think Melody looks bad now, well you'd better be prepared for what's going to happen next."

It took Melody all of her energy to lift herself back up on her feet. She was a mess, her pyjama top was covered in blood, and her leg was slowly becoming the same colour.

"_Please stop."_ she pleaded, as Freddy walked towards her.

"_Why should I?" _countered Freddy. _ "Either tomorrow or the day after that, once you're wounds are cleaned up. You'll go to school and accuse Kyra of tonight's encounter. Besides you always talk shit about me and her…don't you?"_

Melody's eyes widened in disbelief. _"She told you about the fight we're having?" _

"_Yes," _was all Freddy said._ "It actually amuses me that you're actually jealous of what goes on here."_

"_Eww, fuck off! No way am I jealous that Kyra gets to screw some dead burnt guy." _Melody retorted.

Kyra almost laughed at the insult against Freddy, but she thought she knew better than do to so.

"_Then why do you give up her so much shit then?" _queried Freddy.

"_Because that was ALL she talked about. It got annoying and repetitive after awhile, I wanted the normal Kyra back, before she got obsessed with you."_ Answered Melody_. "I can't believe you're even defending her. But Kyra turned into a little bitch anyway, so maybe it's best we're not friends anymore."_

By this point Melody had collapsed to the floor, the blood loss had made her weak and unable to run anymore.

"This is where I add the finishing touches." Freddy pointed out to Kyra.

"_Well Melody, it was fun while it lasted. I must say you've lasted a lot longer than any of my other victims have. I could leave you here to die; the blood rushing from the gaping wound in your shoulder will kill you slowly, as will the wound in your leg. But I simply cannot resist." _Said Freddy and he lifted Melody slowly to her feet.

"_What are you doing?' _she murmured, not putting up a fight.

"_Such a pretty face you had." _Replied Freddy.

"_Had? Don't you mean you have?" _corrected Melody slightly confused.

"_No bitch! I meant 'had'!" _and with that Freddy swiped all four of his blades across Melody's face.

She screamed out in pain as blood rushed out from her cheeks and ran down her once intact face.

"_So long sucker!"_ cackled Freddy and he disappeared from the boiler room.

Kyra began screaming her lungs out, so much so, that she began hyperventilating.

"Oh…oh my God!" she shrieked, struggling to maintain her breathing. "You cold, heartless bastard!" she kicked Freddy in the groin. "I want to leave get me out of here!" 

Moaning in pain from the kick, Freddy muttered, "You'll have to wake up in order to leave."

Kyra scanned the boiler room and found a small knife lying on the ground. "Ah this'll do." She said. Picking up the knife, she lifted up her top and ran the knife lightly along her stomach. It was enough to cause a tiny cut and enough to wake her up.

Laying her bed with tears streaming down her cheeks, Kyra tried to wipe them from her eyes, when she felt something wet beneath her pyjama top. She lifted up her top to reveal the cut left by the knife.

"Shit," was all she could say.

**A/N: End of chapter 7. I suck at writing death scenes, so I apologize if Melody's death was kinda lame. Lol **

**If anyone was confused by the whole flashback thingy: basically when Freddy and Melody are talking in Italics (**_**which is this) **_**that represents the flashback. When Kyra and Freddy are talking, they are watching Melody's dream being carried out, Kyra cannot do anything about it, because it has already occurred. Make sense?**

**If you're still confused just PM me. Lol **

**Read and review:D**


End file.
